bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crazybone5000/All Stars Cast
HEY EVERYONE! Sorry, I am SUPER excited to announce that I will be doing an All-Stars season! I've got 18 houseguests ready for there next experience in the BB house. From every season there is a hero, a villain and the player of that season. So without further ado lets meet the cast! (will be updated everytime I do one). Stu Millhouse (8th - Big Brother 1) Everyone welcome back our first All-Star, Stu! Stu comes in as probably one of the most unexpected all stars. He comes in as the "Hero" of BB1. Right out of the gate he created a partnership with Piers English and always fought to keep himself safe through competitions. With multiple people wanting him out for being such a threat- Stu managed to manuver his way through the game using his social game and physical competence. Diantha Rowland (4th - Big Brother 1) The next all-star in the line-up is Diantha Rowland from Big Brother 1! Diantha is back as the villain of season 1. Playing a very under-the-radar game at the start- Diantha stuck with Lorraine and Timmy in the early parts of the game. However, once she got into the swing of things, Diantha won many competitions, played a very strategic game and masterminded multiple eliminations. Back for another shot, will Diantha be the firecracker that she was in BB1? Star Power (10th - Big Brother 1) Rounding off the Big Brother 1 All-Stars is Star Power. Despite her early exit, Star is still considered one of the best players in Big Brother 1. Coming back at the player of the season of BB1, Star is looking for some redemption. Playing hard from the get go, Star created a partnership with Leland and created an alliance that was dominant in the pre-jury phase of the game. Unfortunately, her strategical game caught up to her as Leland was taken out and her threatening game was recognised as she was eliminated in 10th place. Nick Watson (8th - Big Brother 2) Our first houseguest returning from Big Brother 2 is Nick Watson! Nick returns as the hero from BB2 after he displayed a likeable personality and physical ability to garner fan's love. Nick went throughout the game with Saffron as his showmance, making people like him and even got through a vote solely off his likability factor. Even though he looked like a real contender to win, Nick was blindsided by Lilliana's betrayal and returns for another shot at the game. Chelsea Tittensore (4th - Big Brother 2) The second houseguest returning from Big Brother 2 is Chelsea Tittensore. Chelsea comes back as the Player of the Season, due to her manipulating several men into doing her bidding and her strategical partnerships, Chelsea positioned herself in some great positions. She aligned herself with lots of the jury and set herself up for the grand prize. However, Alexa noticed how good of a game Chelsea had played and eliminated her in fourth place. Can she replicate the same strategical prowess this time around? Joseph Kennard (9th - Big Brother 2) The third and final houseguest from Big Brother 2 to return to All-Stars is Joseph Kennard. Joseph comes back as the villain from season 2, known for exploding after Addison flipped on the "Alphas" alliance and screwing up his game. Joseph also went beserk at anyone who was disloyal to him, making him cause a lot of trouble whilst he was in the house. Joseph was a victim of a blinside in which Chelsea and Winston flipped due to his misbehavior in the house. Jez Neville (5th - Big Brother 3) The first contestant returning from Big Brother 3 is Jez Neville. Jez returns as the Hero from BB3, he displayed a little bit of naivety plus a little bit of strategy which made him a well-liked houseguest. For a few weeks before his elimination, Jez became quite the underdog, he also won many POV competitions, giving him a say in many eliminations. Jez's downfall came when his nomination opponent was viewed as a "goat" and Jez was evicted in 5th place. Meaghan Glass (3rd - Big Brother 3) Meaghan returns to this season as a villain from Big Brother 3. Best known for her amazing challenge performances, Meaghan controlled the house with her boyfriend Russell for the first three weeks. Even when they failed to win their fourth HoH in a row, Meaghan still persevered to get herself further. By the end she had an excellent resume to go to the final with, but was cut short when Mayson couldn't bring her to the final day due to how much of a respected player she was. Rylee Thurston (6th - Big Brother 3) Rylee rounds off the Big Brother 3 returning houseguests as the Player of that season. Rylee is well-known for her extremely social gameplay and ability to get on people's good side. She also took part in her fair share of strategical move and won some challenges to round off a very good game. Even though, she wasn't as flashy as most players in this cast, Rylee may just have the advantage as she'll go UTR. Her game was ended by Meaghan who branded her as a bigger threat than Jez. Funny how all three in that move are returning :). Category:Blog posts